


Let My Hands Do The Soothing

by YourFavoriteDarkness



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteDarkness/pseuds/YourFavoriteDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early/mid '80s DM... Dave and Martin secretly want to take their friendship further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Hands Do The Soothing

Dave and Martin were working after hours in the studio together. It was Friday and everyone wanted a bit of time to relax, but they were right in the middle of producing a new album. Alan and Andy had already left an hour before and the late hours of the night were now creeping upon the remaining two.  
Dave ran a hand through his dark, short hair. He sighed as he looked down at a sheet of lyrics in front of him, his worried glance shooting towards Martin.  
Martin was standing in front of one of his many synthesizers, thoughtfully dipping his index finger across some shiny white keys. He almost wanted to go home due to his current lack of inspiration, but he knew he had to work... Or at least do something.

"Dave," he muttered, looking at the other young man. "What did you think of the lyrics?"

The brunette snapped out of his concentration, his eyes darting between Martin and the paper. "Well," he began, "I like it, but... I'm just tired. I want to get some rest, you know? I do think we should call it a day. Fletch and Alan have left."

Though his heart nearly skipped a beat in response to Dave's sudden glance, Martin's eyes darkened a bit. They both were really close and had an irreplaceable bond, but Martin never felt like he had the time to properly be alone with him. Spending hours in the studio didn't necessarily mean they could be alone and completely honest with each other, especially with the company of others. 

"Well, good point..."

Dave seemed to notice the hidden sadness in Martin's voice and he stood. He could easily detect even the slightest discomfort Martin felt. "What's wrong? Something on your mind?"

"I don't know..." Martin sighed, trying his hardest to keep his gloomy gaze away from the staring man. His nervousness seemed to keep a grip on him. "I guess I feel like we don't have much time to talk. Just the two of us."

"We're talking, aren't we?" Dave laughed at Martin's comment, trying to lighten the moment. Perhaps now wasn't the time.  
"Seriously, though, we can talk anytime. You know this, Martin. I have all the time in the world for you... That's why we're in this band, after all. I want to spend time with you, to recreate with you. To make something of our own."

Martin attempted not to seem so enthusiastic but he grinned sheepishly. Hearing those words come from Dave's mouth made him feel intensely warm inside, causing him to emit an unnoticeable shiver.

"You know," Dave began again, sending a hand through his tousled hair. "We could go somewhere else for once, yeah? Distance is a bit rough."

Martin nodded, shuffling his papers separately into a notebook. "Trust me, I know..."

 

They both arrived at Dave's home. Everywhere in town was crowded due to the bad timing, but Dave came up with the solution. His home was quiet and somewhat secluded, not much noise could be heard. Martin had been to Dave's house plenty of times before, but the thought of seeing more was buried deep in his mind. 

 

"Care for a drink, Mart?" Dave asked as he walked to the refrigerator, bottles of wine put on display at the top shelf. He gave a cheeky grin as he pulled out a bottle of chardonnay.

Martin giggled, carefully sitting down at the bar. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful the interior of Dave's kitchen was. The walls had mixtures of white and a bit of blue, as well as a black and white tiled floor. "Alright, alright... Not too much, though. I want to be able to make it home."

Dave walked over to his oak cabinet, pulling two sparkling wine glasses down. "So, Mart, what do you think of the progress on the album so far? I think it's pretty damn good as of now, personally..."  
"Yeah, I'd have to agree," Martin nodded thankfully as Dave poured wine into his glass. He tried not to get too distracted. "I wish it could have a bit more... Ehm... Background, maybe?"  
Though Martin was proud of his work, he knew that it needed something extra.

"Yeah, with the synths and stuff," Dave chuckled, sipping his drink quickly. "We need to get more equipment soon. There's only so much sampling we can do."  
"Isn't that the truth..." Martin sighed, looking down into his glass before taking a few anxious sips. He tapped his fingers against the counter top. He glanced around his surroundings, his eyes always bouncing back to Dave. How could he not admire him?

"Martin... I think it's about time we had a heart to heart," Dave murmured, drinking a little bit more. "I've noticed you staring at me lately. It made me wonder, what's up with that? Have you been feeling kind of odd?"  
Dave laughed at his own words before standing and setting his glass at the sink. He was hinting to something, but he didn't want to come on too strong at first. He could tell what Martin was feeling, or at least that's what he believed.

"Oh, well... Um..." Martin snickered nervously, his fingers twitching against the small glass in his hand. His skin rubbed anxiously against the texture of the glass, unsure how to respond. "You see, Dave, I--"

"You have feelings for me?" Dave suddenly asked, raising his brow curiously as he pursed his lips. His voice sounded smoother and smoother as time progressed. If he didn't say it now, he probably never would.  
"I... How did you..." Martin froze, his thoughts jumbling up in his head before he could put them into words. Oh no, he thought to himself. What now?

"Martin, you shouldn't worry," Dave grinned, his eyes piercing through the shaky man in front of him. "I feel the same. I can't help but be pulled in by every little move you make... I mean, yeah, you're my best friend, but... There has to be something else. I dunno what it is, but it's there."

Martin's face flushed a bright red before his worried eyes panned at his feet. Ah, great... Was he teasing? How could he be so straightforward?

Dave bit his lower lip to contain more laughter. "How could I not know? I knew you must have really felt strongly towards me or you wouldn't have made that move earlier. Of course I want to talk to you, Mart, I was just surprised you finally said something. I never got the chance to. Even if I was going to right away, I didn't want to frighten you or something."

Reacting with a deep shiver, Martin trickled his fingers shakily against his glass before setting it down. It was time to change the course of their conversation.  
"Dave," Martin muttered, his heart thumping in his chest. "What do you think of me? Honestly?"

Dave couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at Martin's question. His eyes shot to the floor. "Oh, Martin..."

"I'll be honest with you if you do the same," Martin hurriedly commented. "I feel like we can actually talk about it now, I guess... I want to be truthful now, now that you know..."

"Well, alright," Dave gave in. "I think you're wonderful, Martin. There's something about you that just... It speaks to me. It reaches out to me. I could never say these things in front of Alan or Fletch, but, damn... Everyone deserves to know."  
Martin's face shined as he blushed, pushing his eyes away from the Dave's sight. He knew he couldn't hide the truth away forever. "Well..."

"Yes?" Dave smirked as he moved back over to the counter, his fingers ghosting over it. "I'm waiting."  
That motion, that seductive grin... It was close to driving Martin over the edge. He couldn't hold back.

"I'm in love with you. The tension between us is unbelievable. It makes me wonder how much longer I can go on without having you as my own. I need you."

Seeing Martin being so honest was nearly a feat. Dave was most definitely interested in Martin's feelings... He lusted after the truth.  
Dave could feel something deep inside him signaling the excitement in his mind, his nails grasping further onto the surface.

Martin huffed a sigh and grabbed both edges of his side of the counter. So many emotions were hitting him at once. He felt as if a huge load of weight lifted from him and he had to continue. "I knew from day one there was something about you... Something that appealed to me. I never quite met someone who could just understand me so perfectly."

Silence followed before Dave spoke again.  
"I'm beyond flattered," he replied, his deepened voice turning soft as an attempt to hide his sudden lust. "I have to say the same. You have this certain appeal that really grasps my attention, and I'm willing to chase after that feeling..."

Noticing the shine in Dave's dark eyes, Martin couldn't resist now. He shuffled quickly away from his spot, moving over to Dave's seat. He grasped the man's shoulders and plunged in for a kiss, their soft lips vigorously colliding nearly with aggression.  
Dave was almost shocked at the sudden clash with Martin but could only return the favor. His hand trickled against the back of Martin's head, twisting gently through his curly blond hair. The tips of his fingers massaged into the center streak of Martin's layers, his eyes closing in pure ecstasy as more kisses were planted frantically onto him.  
Dave grinned as he felt Martin's thigh brushing against his knee, his canine tooth gliding against the blond's lower lip.  
Martin groaned roughly under his breath, his mind soaring to other places. How far could he take this?  
He climbed his way onto Dave's lap, unable to break the lapse of multiple kisses. His legs wrapped tightly around Dave's waist, clinging to the brunette.

A suggestive chuckle muttered from Dave, working his arms around Martin's waist in return. Dave whispered some lascivious words between the clumsy and scattered kisses. "You're a naughty boy, huh? That's good to know."  
Martin blushed furiously as his hands clung tightly together behind Dave's head and softly moaned into his mouth. "That really did it..."

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Dave asked, his voice burning into Martin's ears with a lusty tone. "I can show you more."  
"Yes..." Martin's eyes closed leisurely as pleasure seemed to take him over, though the rest was yet to begin. This nearly felt like a dream. "Please..."

 

Dave laid Martin down on his bed. The lights were dimmed to a dark tan shade and the warmth of the room seemed to coat his heated skin. Dave's room was surprisingly clean and nearly had a romantic vibe to it, as if he knew this night was going to happen eventually.  
His sheets were a pale white and matching pillows followed. The bed frame was a deep and slick black color, much to Martin's liking. He had the perfect amount of knowledge when it came to the things that appealed to his visitor.

Dave started to gradually take off his dark leather jacket which happened to be a birthday gift from Martin. His eyes glued heavily to the blond, sensing the male was impressed by his dim surroundings.

"I'd ask you to help take my clothes off but I know you like what you see," Dave uttered, concealing his grin. He adored the way Martin was blushing... His whole face was pink and his hands were noticeably trembling. "I can't wait to start helping you, though."  
Dave brushed a hand up the fabric that hid his chest, holding the rim of his top in his mouth for a split second before lifting it over his head.

Martin tensed up as Dave practically stripped in front of him. Dave was teasing him on purpose, much to his adoration, and was doing a cruelly good job.

"Now for you," Dave let his smirk show continually as he crawled over on top of Martin. He ran his hands up Martin's black tee, dreamily taking his time as the heat from the blond's chest warmed his hands.  
Martin hissed as he felt two fingers pinch his nipple, only to start slowly rubbing it afterwords.

"You like that?" Dave suggestively asked, his voice soothing Martin's ears. His heated fingers kept rubbing the soft skin under him, an erection throbbing within his pants. His mind could only fantasize of the things he wanted to do. "I wonder what else you'd like..."

"Anything you'd do to me," Martin huffed, his seemingly innocent voice nearly silent due to the intense pleasure that started to overwhelm him. "Anything..."

"Let's see," Dave replied as he pulled Martin's shirt over his head, only to throw it on the floor to accompany his own. "I have something you might like, if you're willing to try..."

Martin nodded, his hands still feverishly shaking due to his excitement. He gulped in anticipation, swallowing whatever saliva that remained in his mouth. Something was finally about to happen between the two of them. First a brief in-depth conversation on their true feelings, now something more intimate.  
Dave maneuvered his arm over to the nightstand next to the bed, scurrying his hand around the top drawer. He could notice how eager Martin was, his awe causing him to react the same. He finally felt a cold, metallic texture hit his hand as he blindly searched for it.

Handcuffs.

A salacious smile beamed from Dave as he quickly brought them to Martin's sight, only to clasp the metal objects around Martin's shaking wrists. He felt his cock throb harder as he twisted the cuffs across a singular rod from the bed frame.  
Martin's shyness seemed to disappear at that moment, his legs stretching open a bit to allow more room for the man on top of him. He eagerly bit his lower lip once again, causing a smooth redness in result.

 

"Are you finally ready?" Dave asked, leaning in for a provocative, quick kiss before he brushed his hand down Martin's chest. "I suppose I won't blindfold you this time. I want you to see what I'm going to do to you."

Martin hung onto Dave's words. It was like the man knew he was such a tease. This time? The thought that this wouldn't be the last made him tremble even heavier.  
He took a deep breath before nodding once again. He simpered and hung on to the fact that he couldn't touch Dave the way he wanted to, which added on to his temptation.

Dave understood Martin's nodding motion and reached his hand to the blond's pants, unzipping his fly and undoing the button that concealed what he wanted. Pulling his jeans down, he slowly removed them, then to stare deeply into Martin's eyes.  
Martin huffed inferiorly, attempting to dig his black-painted nails into whatever was nearest but failed due to his constraint.

"Someone's frustrated," Dave cooed as he removed his own jeans, only to brush his finger against his underwear. He rubbed the elastic, taunting the man under him. "I bet you wish you could take this off for me."

"I do," Martin whimpered hazily, his hardened length throbbing against the fabric of his black boxers. His bulge was visible, nearly poking out the side of his undergarment.

"Looks like something wants attention," Dave inquired as he completely took off his own underwear. He allowed Martin to stare for a moment, his grin growing wider at the attention he was getting.

"Is it good enough for you?" Dave coyly asked, aware of what his tantalizing had done to Martin. He brought his finger to the elastic of Martin's tight boxers, teasingly gliding it against the inner part close to Martin's hip bones.

"Y-yeah," Martin whined, his cock nudging attentively near Dave's fingers. He slowly slitted his eyes as he could feel something warmly stroking it, only to be Dave's hand.

"How bad do you want it?" Dave asked inquisitively, his voice smoothly whispering to Martin. He returned his free hand back up to Martin's sore, pink nipple as yet another request to drive him over the edge.  
The sharp, licentious voice rang in Martin's ears. The submissive male held himself back from thrusting, just to tilt his head back in pleasure once Dave's fingers brushed against the tip of his cock.

Martin mewled as Dave's index and middle fingers massaged into his cock's throbbing tip, his head tilting back further into his pillow. "I want it so bad," the blond closed his eyes tightly shut and huffed under his breath as the dominant male snickered, wrapping his heated hand completely around Martin's aching manhood.

"Do you wanna cum for me?" Dave asked, his voice still teasingly cooing at the man underneath him. His hand started pumping the shaft that was encased, the base of his palm sliding slowly against Martin's soft erected skin.  
"Yeah," Martin moaned, a slight tremor in his voice as his legs tensed sensationally. His gasping aligned with Dave's swift motions as the brunette started working at his own erection.

"Mmh, I can't have you coming just yet," Dave growled lustfully, darting his free hand quickly to the Vaseline on his nightstand. He briskly lathered it onto his cock before pressing it against Martin's entrance below him.

"D-Dave, please fuck me..." Martin murmured, his whining overtaking his softened voice. "Give it to me."

Martin's demand made Dave bite his lower lip with powerful lust. He rubbed his tip nearly aggressively against Martin's tight entrance, brushing his right hand eagerly against the blond's cock.  
Dave's labored breathing made Martin dig his nails into his palm. "Please, Dave..."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Dave groaned roughly as he slowly pressed and slipped the tip of his cock into Martin's warmth, his eyes fluttering to a close.

The blond's toes curled tightly as Dave pressed his length more and more into him, Martin's back arching against the soft sheets. Dave's groaning echoed as he felt Martin's hard cock pressing attentively against his groin.  
Martin moaned submissively, the sudden heat from Dave's chest as the brunette clashed against his own couldn't help but make him quiver once again.

From what small glances Martin could take, the pure ecstasy and pleasure emitting from Dave's face could be enough to make him climax. Dave quickly brought his hand to the blond tips of his hair, squeezing through it before returning his palm to Martin's length.

Dave huffed as his complete length rammed into Martin, his hand carefully pumping the cock belonging to the man under him. His free hand ghosted over Martin's chest, reaching up to his shoulder. He squeezed it in almost an affectionate way, which surprised Martin due to the roughness Dave had exposed.  
Martin's breathing turned heavier as he could easily feel Dave's precum lubricating inside him. Dave's thrusts increased, sliding aggressively against the blond's tightness.

"I'm gonna cum..." Martin whimpered and gasped, his panting nearly in sync with Dave's thrusting. He turned his head to the right against the pillow underneath him, his body surging forward as he felt his climax approaching.  
Martin's frantic moaning caused Dave to release as well, his head jolting back as silent panting followed. His fingers dug into Martin's shoulder, his other hand shaking against the submissive's cock as Martin's seed shot against his hand.

Dave's slow finger movements soon came close to a halt, bringing his coated hand to his lips. He tasted Martin's cum, teasingly moaning against his own finger.  
Martin resumed panting as he grinded slowly against Dave, satisfied with Dave's 'gift' to him. His hands shook tremendously within the handcuffs, only to attract Dave's attention.

"Wanna touch me now?" Dave managed to utter, smirking tiredly as he scuttled his now damp hand against the nightstand. He brought the key up to Martin's hands, freeing his grasp.  
Martin grinned anxiously as he caressed the reddened cheeks of the man on top of him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. If any space could be left between them, it was filled. 

"I love you, Dave. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Martin."


End file.
